The Vengeful Deceiver
by CassieBaratheon1305
Summary: Scarlett Black, she has been a vampire for 8 years and now forced to go back to school, forced to control herself in front of so much food. All for a puppy. (Start in Season 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much to give a chance to my Teen Wolf fanfiction. I hope you'll like it and I can't wait to know what you think about it and about my OC Scarlett Black.**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs.**

 **So I'll leave you to your reading thanking you again!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hunger, it was always the hunger. How do you keep your hunger down?

Control.

Control over the hunger. It was just that. Ignoring the delicious sounds of teenagers' heartbeats.

Control the hunger. It was all about that.

Teenagers…. Naive, horny, irresistible teenagers. The easiest prey, perfect for when you are hungry.

You are not here to eat. Focus Scarlett.

Scarlett Black, she has been a vampire for 8 years and now forced to go back to school, forced to control herself in front of so much food. All for a puppy.

Peter owes me ai big favor.

And here she was, sitting on a bench waiting for the principal.

When the bell rang the student run inside... Great! Now she couldn't even look at her preys.

Scarlett took her hand mirror and looked at her reflection to fix her make-up.

She was looking at her lips when someone sat down next to her.

There was a pretty girl there, her hair was dark and so were her eyes. She was so nervous that Scarlett didn't need to hear at her heartbeat.

"It's never easy to be the new girl, isn't it?" Scarlett said never looking away from her reflection.

"I'm sorry, what?" the girl spoke shyly.

"I can hear your heartbeat from here" when the vampire heard the girl laughing a smirk appeared on her lips.

It was always funny because humans were easy to trick.

"It's not even the first time that I'm new in a school" the girl said with a small smile "But it's always stressful to start over, with no friends, trying to make a good impression, right?"

No...

"Of course" Scarlett said looking at the girl "I totally understand what you mean, it's my first day too" the girls seemed surprised at her words.

"But you seem so calm" Scarlett took a breath.

"What can I say... I prefer eat wolves instead of being eaten by them" she said with a smile and the girl smiled back.

"I'm Allison Argent" Argent... Scarlett smiled even more, showing her perfect white teeth.

The Argents were an ancient family of hunters and they were the cruelest. Every supernatural creature hated hunters, but the Argents were the worst of them all. They were cowards who were able to do anything to murderer every supernatural creature. And now Scarlett was willing to do anything to kill them all. Starting with the little doll, sitting next to her.

She couldn't believe her luck, the day had just begun and she had already found one of her targets. Now she had to find the puppy.

"Scarlett Black" the vampire said with a big smile. Before Allison could say something her phone rang and immediately she picked up.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it"

What? Mummy Argent is becoming a wolf mummy. She could have started laughing at any moment.

Hunters, strange people. How was it possible for them to not understand how being a supernatural creature made everything better?

"Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen"

Scarlett gaze moved to a man who was walking towards them. Allison must have noticed him because she quickly hung up to shook the man's hand.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills" he said shaking Scarlett hand "I hope you'll like it here"

"Actually" Scarlett said picking up her bag from the bench "I already feel at home" the principal smiled before escort them in the building.

Beacon Hills High was a normal high school, not that Scarlett had expected anything different. But looking closer that school had three interesting students: an huntress, a lost puppy and a vampire who was looking for revenge.

The principal was talking and talking and talking and it was so boring, so Scarlett decided to focus on finding the puppy.

To vampires werewolves didn't have a different scent. She would just have a feeling. It would have been easiest if they've smelt like a wet dog. What a shame!

But there was something that she could have smelt from a long distance: Werewolf's Blood.

Werewolf's blood was the most delicious thing in the world. Vampires loved their blood… it was like a drug to them. An amazing drug!

Scarlett, Allison and the boring principal walked in the classroom. Her first lesson: English.

Lucky me, she thought rolling her eyes.

But in the exact moment Scarlett step in the room her fangs started to fight to came out, she couldn't believe it, he was in that room… the puppy was there.

A smirk appeared on her lips. So what's the name of this good boy?

The principal was still talking, would he have ever stopped? Scarlett looked around the room, all of the students seemed normal. Come on boy, where are you?

-These are two new students: Allison Argent and Scarlett Black- Allison's heart was biting fast. The girl was really tense. Was she sure she was an Argent?

When their introduction was done, both girls walked to their sits which were next to each other. Scarlett smirked ignoring the stares of the boys. She was used to that.

Peter always told her that she was stunning and being a vampire helped. They were charmers by nature, that's how they attracted their victims. And in the day light it was the perfect moment.

In fact vampires didn't burn under the sun, even if it was very exhausting being under it, but during the day was the perfect moment to choose their pray, who would have died in the evening… most of the time.

When Scarlett puts down her bag on her desk she looked behind her sit and there was a strange boy. He has a buzz cut, big brown eyes and he was looking at her with his mouth ajar.

When he noticed her stare at him back his heartbeat went quicker. Scarlett smirked again listening to his heart bit, it was always fun to make human blood run faster in their veins, especially teenagers.

Moving her hair off her shoulder she set down, maybe she could have choose someone in that class to eat that evening.

Her gaze travelled on the nervous Allison, who set beside her and immediately a boy turn around and gave her a pen. The fun fact, Argent never asked...

Hello puppy, Scarlett thought with a smirk.

She looked at his happy face when the Argent girl accepted the pen with a smile.

Teenagers were so predictable, a pretty girl entered in the room and they started to drool.

They were so delicious.

Six hours, for six hours she had to listen to teachers talking about something... Not that she cared anyway. Scarlett tried to talk with the puppy, but people started to talk to her or she simply couldn't find him.

She was so bored, she didn't remember school was like this and the students were even worst, they talked no stop about nothing! Hair, sport, nails, cars, boys...

They were driving her crazy. Thank God she could run away during lunch time. She run in the woods, she ate a guy and she was ready to go back at school and pretend to care.

Now though she needed to find the puppy and talk to him, she needed to get close to him, make him trust her.

Scarlett was in the corridor and she started to look around her. Why there were so many students in school?

She didn't want much, she just wanted for a naive puppy to trust her, a naive puppy who has a crush for the little Argent girl.

Scarlett kept looking around her until she saw the puppy with his strange haircut and his weird friend who was sitting behind her at English.

He is friend of the puppy's.

With a little smirk the vampire started to approach the two boys but someone step in front of her.

It was a short girl with long strawberry blond hair, green eyes and a big smile. She was dressed nicely and her posture made it clear that she was very confident.

"I love your shoes, where did you get them?" Scarlett looked at her confused before look over her shoulder to see the two boys walk away.

Great, Scarlett thought looking at the girl again, who was waiting for an answer.

"In a shop… in a city… here in America" Scarlett answered nodding with her hands on her hips. She really hoped that the girl was satisfied with her answer, she had to talk with the puppy.

The girl was studied her with her gaze before smiling and say:

"I'm Lydia"

"Scarlett" she answered looking for the puppy and before she knew it Lydia linked their arms and started to walk. That was definitely too much contact for Scarlett liking.

"You know" Lydia said "I really like you and your look, we could be friends"

That girl has a strange way to choose friendships, by how much your shoes are cute.

Scarlett wasn't good with friendship but she was pretty sure that wasn't the right way, or the safest in her case.

"It's your first time in Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked while waiving her hand at students who passed by.

First time…

"I lived here many years ago" Scarlett answered "But not for long"

Well she lived in Beacon Hills as a living for a few weeks before being turned into a vampire. She was found and "raised" by the Hales who taught her how to live as vampire, well not exactly. She couldn't kill who she wanted with them.

However no one would have missed her anyhow, she was in foster care pretty much all her life, jumping form family to family. But with the Hales was different, they helped her. She lived with them for two years before the Argents burn down the house with them in it.

"Don't worry" Lydia's voiced dragged away from her thoughts "You'll be fine"

Scarlett rolled her eyes trying to find a way to get away from that situation.

"Do you like shopping?" there was nothing better that enter in a shop, kill the shop assistant and took everything she liked.

"I love it" Scarlett answered smirking. Lydia seemed satisfied with her answer and without letting the smile living her face she said:

"Maybe we could go together sometimes" Scarlett couldn't stop noticing that a lot of people were looking at them and by her attitude she was starting to think that Lydia was quite popular in the school "And maybe I could introduce you to the team"

Great more people, Scarlett thought. People were good when she was about to eat them.

"They are… oh wow!" Lydia exclaimed suddenly making Scarlett fangs almost pop up. That girl could scream…

"That jacket is absolutely killer" Lydia proudly looking at Allison Argent, who was very confused "Where did you get that?"

Lydia looked at other people looks, everyone seemed interested on what she was doing, she didn't seem very smart... Right, the classical Queen Bee.

"My mother was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison answered nodding shyly.

"And you" Lydia said pointing at the both of them "Are my new best friends" Scarlett had to suppress a lough… but maybe Lydia wasn't so useless. In that way the vampire could have get closer with the Argent girl, and she could have killed her and her family sooner, so she could have quitted with school.

"What's your name?" Lydia asked.

"I'm Allison" the girl answered, it seemed like she wanted to end that conversation soon.

"I'm Lydia and this is Scarlett" she said pointing at Scarlett who said:

"We've met this morning. Hi Allison" if she had to pretend to be nice she would have done that and Allison seemed relieved to see a known face.

Suddenly a blond guy, who seemed the classical popular teenager, very handsome and a total jerk, hugged Lydia from behind before kisser her on the lips.

Scarlett decided to look away from the couple, so she decided to study the Argent girl. She seemed so uneasy that Scarlett started to think that that girl couldn't be the right Argent.

The girl started to look everywhere but the couple and Scarlett noticed her gaze landed somewhere else. The vampire followed her look and she couldn't believe at what was happening before her eyes.

The Argent girl was looking at the puppy, who was looking back at her with dreamy eyes.

Scarlett smirked, that would have been fun.

"He is Jackson" Lydia said proudly "My boyfriend"

No shit, Scarlett thought unimpressed.

"Jackson they are Allison and Scarlett" the guy smiled trying to be charming. Scarlett smiled falsely back.

Even if she loved to meet teenagers full of themselves, it was time for her to do what she had come to do.

"Do you like parties?" at Lydia's question Scarlett stopped. High school parties were the best.

Teenagers couldn't stop trying to get in a girl pants, that meant that you needed to be alone, make out, and eventually something more if he was worth it and then have dinner, it was perfect.

"There is a party this Friday" Lydia said, it was clear that she wanted for them to come. And Scarlett was seriously thinking about going.

"I can't" Allison said "Friday is family night" Scarlett looked at her, it was so clear she was lying. She wasn't good at it. Was that girl really an huntress?

"You sure?" Jackson's voice made Scarlett looked at him "All the team will be there"

"You mean like football?" Allison asked like she was trying to change the topic. Maybe his daddy didn't let her go to parties, too dangerous.

Jackson smirked and looked at the girl like she said something stupid:

"Football is a joke here" the guy surely was in the team "The sport here is lacrosse"

What kind of sport was lacrosse? Did someone play it? She remembered that that school had a basketball team, Peter had shown her a lot of photos of him playing in the team.

Cocky bastard, she thought with a smirk.

"We won the championships the past three years" Jackson was really full of himself .

"Because of a certain team captain" a player and even captain, she should have expected it, Lydia didn't seemed the type to go out with a simple player.

"We are practicing in few minutes" he wasn't offering what Scarlett thought he was offering, was he?

"You two could come" Scarlett was really praying that the Argent girl would have said no.

"Actually…" Allison started to say and the vampire looked at her with hope. She had to spend time with her and it was awful, but with those two it would have been worst.

"Perfect" Lydia interrupted her "You are coming?" It seemed that Scarlett couldn't retreat at that point so with a smile which shown her perfect white teeth she answered:

"You know, lacrosse is my favorite sport" Lydia seemed satisfied with her words. Scarlett turned quickly to see if the puppy was still there and lucky for her he was, with his strange friend who was talking waving around his hands.

"Well guys" she exclaimed looking back to the three students in front of her "I need to take something from my locker so I'll see you at the field"

"Do you know where it is?" Jackson asked placing an hand on Lydia hip.

"Oh don't worry" Scarlett said looking for a moment behind her shoulder "I'll find it" she said waiving at them and start to walk to the puppy, who had the same stick Jackson had. She was sure he was in the team too.

Let's have some quality time together, puppy.

The two boys where laughing and the strange kid was walking backwards over her. It was her chance.

Scarlett walked quietly over them and let the boy bump her with his back. She casually let her books fell down. Immediately the strange one turned around and flushed red when he saw her while the puppy was looking at them with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry" Scarlett exclaimed kneeling down to take her books and she was immediately followed by the puppy's friend.

"No, no I am so sorry" he said quickly picking up everything he could reach "I'm so careless, totally careless! I'm so careless that sometimes I don't even know who I am" than his eyes became even wider "Oh God… I know who I am, I perfectly know who I am" she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, he was so clumsy. He surely wasn't used to talk to girls since his heart was biting like crazy and his cheeks where still red. Scarlett felt almost hungry, virgins teenage boys were the easiest pray, and they were delicious.

"Then who are you?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"Stiles" a strange name for a strange guy, why wasn't she surprised?

Scarlett was still studying him and he was becoming nervous under her gaze so he looked quickly at the puppy and he said:

"And he is my best friend Scott" so that was his name. She suddenly remembered a guy that she ate had a dog named Scott. What a coincidence…

Scott smiled shyly and her gaze came back at Stiles. So he was the puppy's best friend. That guy could have been useful for her purpose.

She took the books from his arms and his heart skip a bit, too much contact. She bet no girl has ever been this close to him. She hid a smirk, he would have been very useful.

"Well Stiles thanks for helping me with my books" she said tightened the grip around her books "And sorry again, I'm new I was trying to figure out where to go"

"We could help you, if you want" the puppy talked for the first time. He was smiling at her while Stiles was nodding eagerly.

"I really don't want to be a bother" Scarlett said but Stiles interrupted her:

"You aren't" both the puppy and her looked at him. Scott was smiling knowingly and she was looking at him with fake surprise. Be close with those two wouldn't have been a problem.

"Where do you have to go?" Scott asked nicely looking back at her again.

"At the lacrosse field" she answered knowing that it would not have been a problem for them.

"We are going there too" Stiles exclaimed happily.

"Really?" she asked faking surprise and both boys nodding with a smile "Well that must be my lucky day" and it really was. Things were going exactly like she and Peter had planned.

"I'm Scarlett by the way" her smile was wide at this point "And it's really nice to meet you"

It definitely was…


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **do not own anything but my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Those two guys were awkward. They have been walking for ten minutes now and neither of them had spoken a single word to her. It was clear why they didn't have a girlfriend.

"You are not much of the talker, you two" Scarlett said trying to use her kindest voice.

The two boys looked at each other with nervous eyes, especially Stiles. Damn, if you want to talk just talk. Scarlett thought feeling the human's blood running fast in his veins.

"We usually talk" Stiles said nodding his head fast, like to make a point "We're…umm.." he looked Scott for a moment like he was trying to find some kind of support "We're just thinking about the practice"

"Yeah" Scott said "Today the coach will decide who is in the team and who seats on the bench" Scarlett looked at them almost amused. They weren't that athletic, it was easy to see, and they weren't popular, but she pretended to believe them.

"I see" she said nodding her head.

She felt them shift next to her and suddenly Scott spoke "So do you like lacrosse?"

No.

"Yes, actually I like it. It's a…" a what?

"…an interesting sport. Not so many schools have it as the leading sport" Great, now she had even to figure out how that bloody sport worked, and pretend she actually enjoyed it.

Scott smiled to her before Stiles took this chance to talk "Have you travelled a lot? Or is this your first time in a new school?"

Scarlett smiled "Oh, you can say I am a traveller" she said the first honest thing in all day. She travelled all the country, had fun and eat a lot. She never stayed in a single place for too much, too many disappearances. She had to maintain a low profile. Then Scarlett noticed the expressions on the two guys' faces, like they wanted for her to say more.

"Because of my mum and dad's work" she said with a smile that shown them her white teeth.

"It must be stressful" Scott said, probably thinking that it could have been a problem for her.

"Sometimes" Scarlett supposed it was the safer choice of words, not a no nor a yes. "Sometimes it feels like they are not even at home" she said hiding a smirk.

"Scott!" a feminine voice echoed in the corridor fallowed by quick steps. The three turned around and Scarlett saw a girl running towards them. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes, she was smiling a the two boys next to Scarlett sweetly, like they were friends. They actually talk to girls without freaking out? How was it even possible?

"Hi"

"Hey, Eve" Scott and Stiles said at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, guys" the girl said, before turning to Scott "Deaton said that you should come to work a little earlier today, 18 p.m."

"Thanks" Scott said kindly "But he could have call me"

The girl smiled "He tried but he couldn't reach you. I was his last resource" Scarlett studied the girl, how close she was to the boys and the way she was talking to them, she even focused on her heartbeat. It was steady.

Good. She didn't need girlfriends around those two if she had to get closer to them. Girls could be nasty with each other.

"Eve, this is Scarlett" Stiles said gesturing towards the vampire "Scarlett, this is Evelyn Davis" Scarlett faked another smile.

"It's nice to meet you" she said.

For a moment, only for a moment Scarlett had the sensation that the girl was studying her. Her eyes scanned her and then travelled to the two boys. What is she looking at?

"Nice to meet you to" Evelyn said with a small smile at the end "Well I have to go. See you later" She said to the boys before turning again to Scarlett "Bye" than she turned her back at them and ran to her locker.

"She is nice" Scarlett said turning to the boys.

"Yeas, she is" Stiles said before starting to walk again "She is Scott's neighbour, we know her since we were kids"

Danger, jealous friend we got here.

Scarlett fought the urge to roll her eyes. Dealing with teenagers was exhausting.

They arrived at the lacrosse field and there they had to take two different path since the two boys had to change for practice. That encounter was a start, but she had to work more to entrust that two boys. She had to control the puppy and tell everything to Peter, she couldn't take long. The puppy and his friends seemed very close and not even the girl they knew since forever seemed to be always at their side. What to do?

"Scarlett" Lydia's high voice made her bit her lips. She surely was serious when she said they were now beasties. Lydia was weaving her hand at her, she would have found an excuse if the Argent girl wouldn't have been there. Scarlett took a breath before going to sit next to Lydia.

"Finally you made it" she said "We almost thought you had ran away"

I wish I had.

The practice had been surprising for everyone and boring for Scarlett. Scott had to play and he did good, no one made a goal on his watch. Looking how everyone was surprised even Stiles, who was jumping of joy, and Scott himself, Scarlett had couldn't be more sure that he was the puppy she was looking for. When someone received the bite and become a werewolf, their senses evolved and movement became fast, so it was normal that now Scott was playing like a pro.

Scarlett looked at Allison noticing how much she was interested in the puppy. They already liked each other, how romantic. God it couldn't ever be more clichéd; the werewolf and the huntress.

"He is so going to make the team" Lydia said clapping her hands at Scott, forgetting for a moment that she had a boyfriend. Scarlett eyes travelled to Scott.

"Do they practice a lot?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, sometimes even during Saturdays" at Lydia's answer Scarlett wasn't pleased at all. It would have been difficult to get close to him if he was too busy running after a ball. Her eyes then landed on Stiles still cheering on the bench. He was the puppy's best friend, surely they were like brothers, it was easy to see. And he seemed innocent enough for what she had in mind, but how to get closer to him?

"I'll go to talk to the coach" she heard a boy sit next to her saying "I know that his assistant was a senior, it can give me extra credits"

Or time.

"Sorry I gotta go" Scarlett said standing up "It was very fun" she was heading down the stands when Lydia called for her.

"Wait give me your number so we can hang out, all the three of us" she said "And I even have to tell you about the party" Scarlett had to be friends with her, the little Argent seemed like she wouldn't got out from that friendship so easly. So she quickly gave Lydia her number, she had even had to buy a phone she couldn't believe it, and then she run to the coach. He was a strange man, not very tall, with crazy black hair and wide blue eyes and it seemed like he liked to yell a lot.

Peter, you own me a big one! Scarlett thought walking to the man.

"Coach" she said with a smile "Coach"

"Yeah" he said turning to her "Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Scarlett Black, sir" she said "I was wondering if I can have a word"

"What about, missy?" the coach asked. That man was exhausting.

"About the role as your assistant for the team" at her words the man laughed and that made her fangs ready to pop up. Laughing in her face. "I'm sorry, missy. But usually this work is better for boys. You'll have to deal with these people, make them respect you, like they do with me" she looked over the boys chatting with one another. Yeah, they were clearly respecting him.

"Boys are not a problem" she said but the man didn't seemed convinced "Look I need more credits" she didn't even knew what they were, but she needed that job.

"Like many others" Alright that was enough. She suddenly made him turn and stared him dead in the eyes. The more he looked the more he was linked to her, and she had to say that he wasn't even paying much resistance.

"I need this job and I won't let you ruining my plans so right now I'm sure you are thinking that having a girl in the mix would be a wonderful idea to keep this boys on track. And then you'll give me the job" as soon as Scarlett broke the eye contact the man blinked his eyes then he turned to her.

"You know what" he said "I think add a girl in the mix is a wonderful idea to keep this boys on track"

"Oh coach, this is so unexpected" she said faking surprise.

"Welcome to the team, Scarlett. Tomorrow morning come in my office so I can give you the team schedules" he said with an happy smile.

"Of course sir" she said before turning her back and walk away. Humans were so easy to trick. The charm worked only on humans, they had an easier mind then supernatural creatures. It was easy, all it takes was to look the human in the eye and tell him what to do. Sadly it couldn't change their emotions, she couldn't force them to love her, or hate her or something else. She could just order them things and make them believe it was their own decision.

Alright it was going fine for now.

Suddenly her phone rang and looking down at it she saw an unknown number.

"Hello" she said bringing her phone to her ear.

"Hey, I've heard you are going to some party on fool moon" she smirked at the voice.

Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter for you, guys! I hope you'll like it!**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday had arrived and Scarlett couldn't wait to see how the upcoming fool moon was already affecting the puppy's life. New werewolves became absolutely nuts during nights like that and their blood ran so fast in that veins. She almost felt hungry just at the thought.

But she had to focus.

Peter wanted for her to get closer to him and he wanted for her to reveal to Scott who she really was that night. That even meant that she couldn't have her own fun at the party.

"Scarlett are you listening?" Lydia's high voice made the vampire turn.

"What?" she exclaimed, before realizing that she must have seem rude, so she force herself to smile apologetically "I'm sorry, Lydia. I'm just a bit stressed"

Lydia smiled putting a hand on Scarlett's forearm and the vampire had to fight the urge to move her arm away "I understand. Moving must be stressful" Scarlett eyed her up and down. They were both set on a bench before the school, waiting for the little Argent to arrive. Lydia was talkative and boring with a piercing voice, but she had been able to make Scarlett close to Allison. They had hang out for shopping just a few days back where she came to know that apparently the puppy had invited the Argent girl at the party, which would made that party even more interesting for her and hard for him. Scarlett really couldn't wait.

"Anyway, as I was saying" Lydia said "Who is going to be your date tonight?" Scarlett had received a few invitation from a few boys but she had someone else in mind. Someone who she was waiting to arrive.

"I don't know, Lydia" Scarlett said "I really prefer to go alone"

Lydia seemed shocked by her words "What?" she exclaimed "Scarlett, there are a lot of boys that don't stop talking about you. All the team wants to meet you"

And they will soon. That afternoon she had to go to lacrosse practice. Coach Finstock told her that that day it was about to decide who would have made the first line. And that was even her first day as assistant.

Lydia rolled her eyes "Please don't tell me you don't want to date anyone"

Scarlett laughed at that. Oh sweet girl.

"I've never said that" Scarlett said thinking about all those boys "It's just that going alone I can meet more people. And who told you I don't have my eyes fix on someone already?" at those words Lydia jumped on her sit excited, leaving Scarlett shocked for a moment.

"Who?" she asked "You have to tell me everything" that girl really loved gossip. But Scarlett was sure that Lydia would have been disappointed to know who he was. But what could she say? She was there for a job. And her job had just arrived jumping down from his strange car.

Scarlett looked at him. God, he was clumsy! He had almost fell getting out, how was it even possible?

He then turn and smile goofily when the puppy arrived on his bike and then went to him to talk. Two dorks, that was what they were. Peter couldn't actually believe that Scott could be useful for their purpose and nobody would believe that Scarlett had a real interest in his friend.

"Scarlett, please" Lydia exclaimed "You can't leave me here hanging!"

"There is nothing to say" she said with a wide smile when she saw the two dorks waving her way "It's early to say, but I have a good feeling about this" Scarlett waved to the two friends, but Lydia didn't pay attention to it. When the puppy passed by Scarlett could feel her fangs ready to pop out. She could feel it. His blood. It was running like crazy and she almost could smell its delicious scent. God, she really wanted to taste it.

But she had to focus again when Allison arrived. Quickly Scarlett looked at the parking lot and she felt disappointed when the girl arrived with her own car. She still hadn't been able to see her father, Chris Argent his name was, and she really wanted to see the face of the bastard. Hunter.

The day had went like always, but she hadn't had many lessons with the puppy or his friend so she hadn't speak with them yet, but there still was lacrosse. On the contrary she had spent most of her class with Lydia… and she really needed to run away.

Finally alone, she went to the locker room where boys get change for practice. She stopped at the door hearing all those heart bit, it was the most delicious sound to hear. Listening closer she heard one go faster, that meant that the puppy was already inside. She smirked ready to open when she heard Jakson's voice.

"Are you lost?" he asked with a flirty grin. Typical teenage douche.

"No" she said turning to him.

"It's the boys locker room" Jackson said with a frown.

Scarlett smirked "I know" she then opened the door and walked in. All the boys turned towards her when she walked past them. Some of them had their mouths ajar and wide eyes. Others were trying to cover themselves and she almost smirked at that. Her eyes fall on the puppy; his eyes were wide open. There was no sign of his strange friend. Where the hell was he? Scarlett smiled at them before walking to the Coach's office. She knocked at the open door and the man turned.

"Ah! Here you are, Black" he exclaimed "In perfect time, even. I'm impressed"

"Thanks, sir" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But this is the boys' locker room"

At his words Scarlett nodded simply "Yeah, I can see that" Finstock studied her for a moment in silence, before grin widely.

"Good!" he exclaimed walking to the boys clapping his hands to have their attention.

"Hey!" he yelled making Scarlett frown. So damn loud!

"This one here" he said pointing to Scarlett "is Scarlett Black. She is my new assistant. Respect her and make her feel welcome" Scarlett looked at the boys in front of her and none of them seemed to argue with her presence. The very contrary.

"Hi, guys" she said smiling confidently. All that attention… it was a shame she couldn't eat someone… yet.

Scarlett and the team went to the practice field getting ready to start. Something caught her attention though. When the puppy looked at Jackson his blood ran faster, like he wasn't at ease. Suddenly she heard quick steps and looking back she saw Stiles talking with the puppy. His face was red and a worried look was painted all over his face, almost begging his friend to listen to him. What got him so worried?

"No, Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was!" she heard him exclaim, since now he wasn't too far from her "He was a wolf…" Scarlett turned slightly her head towards the boy. Why was he talking about wolves? What got him so worried? There was no way he could know about Peter, or Scott's condition.

She decided to get herself back together and started with her plan. She took a pen and the papers that the Coach had given her and she walked closer to the boy.

"I didn't catch your surname" at her voice Stiles almost jumped back with a quite yell. Yup, definitely a strange one.

"Wha... Scarlett? What?" he really seemed confused and… embarrassed.

Good.

She just laughed lightly "Always strange meetings, you and I. Eh?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked blinking his eyes in confusion.

"I'm the coach's new assistant" Scarlett said showing her white teeth at him "You lost the announcement"

The boy looked over the coach and back to her "What.. Really?" she nodded her head and he smiled goofily. His blood ran faster and soon his cheeks became red. It almost made her hungry.

"So, what's your surname?" she asked again without stop smiling.

"My surname..?" he repeated then looked at the papers in her hands before nodding his head "Oh yeah! For the presence, of course! Emm.. Stilinski" she looked back at the paper scanning every name and finally she saw him. Stilinski.

"Stiles..Stilinski" she said finding it funny.

"Mmm.. yeah" the boy said nodding his head.

"It's an interesting name" Scarlett said closing her pen "It suits you" he looked at her with wide eyes and his skin became even redder. She smiled again before walking back to the coach, who was now gathering all the boys at the center of the field. Turning her head Scarlett saw the stands full of people. They really liked lacrosse, hadn't anyone nothing better to do? She surely had.

"Do you have a question, McCall?" at the sudden question of the coach, Scarlett looked over the puppy who was looking at the crowd with a raised hand. She really hoped he wasn't waving like an idiot to the little Argent. She didn't even turn around, she didn't want to know.

"What?" he asked confused. Scarlett had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"You raised a hand, do you have a question?" Finstock asked again.

"No, I'm.." Scott said embarrassed putting down his hand "It was nothing, sorry." The man looked at the boy for a moment before turning his attention to the team again.

"Alright, guys" he said looking at every member of the team "If you don't make the cut, you most likely sit on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud, your girlfriends love ya!" Scarlett frowned looking at him "Now go out there and show me what you got!" Everyone seemed to be inspired by that kind of speech and the started to run in the field. The coach turned to Scarlett, very proud of himself, and she found herself smiling and nodding her head in approval.

This is a torture!

The practice went on for what seemed an eternity to Scarlett, that now was in front of her mirror getting ready for Lydia's party. In her mind it kept repeating the actions of the puppy on the field. It was so funny how he speeded and jumped in the air without even realize how inhuman all that was.

Gosh, werewolves are stupid, she thought putting a red lipstick on careful to put it perfectly.

Werewolves were so blinded by fool moons that they went completely nuts. For someone like her that was the perfect time to catch newbies, too focused on running around and howling at the sky. And Scott made no difference. That night he would probably go completely wild and then she would reveal herself to him and if her plan on getting closer to the puppy's friend would succeed, she would spend a lot of time with him making Scott understand how much of a waste hunters were. She would probably even convince him to kill Allison himself.

Now that she thought about the human, though… he seemed so worried on the field and Scarlett had noticed that his eyes were glued on Scott, almost studying him. And when practice was over he just run away as fast as he could.

That boy is strange.

His worries made her wonder what was on that fast mind of his. But in the end he was just a human what was the worst he could do?

Her phone rang making her turn to pick it up. Scarlett rolled her eyes when Allison's name appeared on her screen. What the hell did she want now?

For a moment she even thought of letting it ring, but that probably wasn't the right way to treat a "friend"; so she decided to answer "Hey, Allison. What's up?" she asked using her most sweet voice.

"Hi, Scarlett" she said from the other side "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I need an advice"

Scarlett hand went up to massage her temple. Teenager girls and their bloody teenager problems.

"Yeah, sure" Scarlett said with her eyes closed "Tell me"

She heard Allison taking a relaxed breath, she was sure she was smiling right now "I know it sounds stupid, but I'm not sure what to wear" Scarlett had to fight the urge to hung up in that moment "I mean, Scott is about to pick me up and… I don't know… I just want to be sure to look pretty" the vampire frowned. That girl was an Argent, her family was probably the most ancient and dangerous family of hunters and she got all stressed out for a dress? Allison had the power of confuse her. Could someone be that good at faking?

On second thought… that was exactly what Scarlett was doing. But something was off with Allison; so she decided to have a bit of fun.

"Well it depends" she said laying her back on the chair with a smirk.

"On what?" Allison asked with confusion in her voice.

"It depends on how deep you want to get to know Scott" Scarlett said waiting for an answer. That girl was an huntress and she had casually a crush on the puppy? No, things didn't happen casually. There was always a reason. And Scarlett wanted to see what was Allison's reason.

"To get to..? You mean…" Allison stopped before gaving out a nervous laugh "Oh no, Scarlett!" she exclaimed "I mean.. I barely know him. This will be just a date, nothing more. I.. I don't think I'm ready" Scarlett couldn't help to feel defeated at that point. Having sex meant to be alone, it was the perfect time to kill someone. Scarlett knew, she had done it.

What was Allison's game?

"Look" Scarlett started trying to get past her confusion "If you are sure about that then keep it simple"

"I'm scared I'll look boring" Allison said.

"Simple is not boring" Scarlett said getting tired of that conversation "Now you know what I think. There's something more?"

"Oh no, no. Thank you" she said understanding that Scarlett wanted to go "You were very kind. I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see ya" Scarlett said hanging up and throwing her phone on her bed. God, that was being exhausting. She wasn't sure for how much she could resist; being nice, pretend to be human and sweet.

I really need to party.

When Scarlett arrived to Lydia's she couldn't deny that the girl's house was beautiful. Her tiny flat was nothing compared to that. Maybe be Lydia's friend wasn't that bad, after all.

In the moment she entered the room Lydia ran to welcome her and started to present her every single guy that passed by. Most of them Scarlett had already seen, because they were in the lacrosse team.

Like always most of the boys were looking at her, staring. Her black dress was perfect in occasions like that, she always could find someone to have some fun with. But that night it wasn't for fun, or Peter would become a pain; she had chosen that dress to catch the puppy's friend's attention.

"Hi, girls" Lydia's voice made her turn and Scarlett saw her wave to three girls "You need to meet these girls. They are a year older than me and lots of boys like them" Scarlett really didn't saw the point in that, but then she noticed Evelyn among them and she really wanted to know more about her friendship with the puppy.

"Hi, Lydia" a girl said with a smile.

"Scarlett meet Jenette, Clara and Evelyn" Lydia said turning making her strawberry blond hair wave against her back "Girls this is Scarlett, she is new"

"How are you finding Beacon Hills so far?" Clara asked.

"It's small but it's alright, I guess" Scarlett answered with a fake smile.

"Do you come from a big city?" Evelyn asked. She was smiling at her, but Scarlett felt like she was studying her. That girl didn't seem a treat, she was wearing a white dress that arrived at her knees. A romantic style. Her brown hair were tied in a bun. All in order. She was pretty, the only thing Scarlett could be scared of. It would have been a shame if the puppy's friend would have a crush on her. The two of them were even friends.

"I travel a lot" Scarlett answered without stop smiling "Due to my parents' work"

"Really?" Evelyn exchanging the smile "What do they do?"

"Consultants for companies" Scarlett answered without hesitation. Jenette seemed impressed "Yup. They search for a place close to where they have to go and they leave me here. At least I know what job I don't want to do I guess" Scarlett faked a light laugh and she was followed by the girls.

"It must being exhausting" Jenette said.

"Yeah" Scarlett said before turning to Evelyn "Scott and Stiles told me you work together"

"You work with who?" Lydia said before gasping "Sorry, Jackson arrive. I have to go. Have fun" she said before running and disappearing in the crowd.

"Yes" Evelyn said "Not exactly together. Our boss is a family friend, I work as secretary. Scott is his assistant" So the puppy wanted to become a vet. That almost made her smile a puppy who cured puppies.

"You met those two, too?" Jenette asked rolling her eyes "I never get why Eve loses her time with them. They are such nerds"

"I'm a nerd too, Jenette" Evelyn said rolling her eyes, like she had that conversation millions times before "They are very funny and kind and you would know it if you just talk with them sometimes"

"Alright, Eve" she said taking a from her cup "I'm sorry. I was just worried about your social status"

"Pointless manner" Evelyn said trying not to sound rude, but it was clear she didn't like that topic.

"I've talked with Stilinski once" Clara said standing next to Evelyn "And he seem very nice"

"Thanks" Evelyn said with a smile.

"As you want" Jenette said rolling her eyes "Sometimes I think you have a crush on Stilinski or something" at those words Scarlett attention was back in a moment and her eyes fell on the girl, focusing her hearing on her heartbeat. It was faster, just a bit though. It wasn't like she had been caught, but there was something.

"I don't" Evelyn said and by her heartbeat it seemed true "He is my friend. You attack him, Jen, I defend him."

"That's a very sweet thing to do" Scarlett spoke again. Her gaze moving from Evelyn to Jenette "I spoke with him and his friend twice, I can see why she is defending them so much" then her eyes fell on a pink shirt and a buzz cut and she had to hid a smirk "I'm sorry, I have to go. But it was nice to meet you" the three girls said something back but she really didn't pay much attention.

Scarlett looked at Stiles, trying to understand if he went alone. He didn't seem the type of getting a date soon, so she was probably safe. When she approached him, he was pouring something in his red cup. She waited patiently behind him and when Stiles turned around he almost poured his drink over her.

"Oh shi… Scarlett" he said with wide eyes.

"Stiles Stilinski" she spoke with a laugh "This seems the only way we can meet"

He gave an embarrassed laugh "Apparently yes" the his eyes looked down at her, he fix is gaze on the way her dress hugged her curves perfectly. She knew. His blood was running like crazy. But she pretended to not notice.

"So what do you drink at parties here in Beacon Hills?" she asked walking towards the table an looking at the drinks.

"Well you know" he said trying to seem confident "The usual staff. Strong staff" Scarlett smiled.

"Is that coke?" she asked putting an hand on her hip smirking at him.

"What..I.. what?" he said looking down on his drink "No. This is… this is…" he paused and she studied his face, so higher to what to make a good impression "Yeah alright, it's coke" he finally admitted "But I'm driving" Scarlett let out a laugh. He is so strange.

"Well, I feel fearless tonight. So I'll have the same" she said and she saw him smiling in surprise "Would you..?" she pointed at the cups. His gaze land on the table and when he realized what she was meaning he almost jump with a goofily grin.

"Yeah of course" Scarlett observed him while he was pouring some coke in a cup. On his cheeks a faint red and his lips were curved in an incredulous smile. It seemed that he liked to have her around. That was good.

"Here" he said handing her the cup.

"Thanks" she said taking it in his hands and bring it to her lips. The taste was so sweet, she almost frown. It had been years since she had taste something other than blood and she didn't find it pleasant at all. But on her face she just put a smile. The two of them stayed silent for a moment and judging by his heartbeat Stiles really wanted to find something to say.

"Are you alone, tonight?" Scarlett asked at one point "No Scott? No girlfriend?"

He let out a strange laugh "No, Scott is…" he stopped for a moment "He is busy and no. No, girlfriend" she nodded her head wondering what had happened between the human and the puppy.

"And you?" he asked suddenly "No dates? Almost everyone wanted to ask you"

Scarlett shook her head "No. No dates tonight. It's easier to make friends like this. Meeting people"

He nodded his head sipping a bit of coke "I've seen you talk with Eve and her friends" he said "I didn't think you would talk to me after that?"

"And why is that?" she asked frowning.

"Don't get me wrong" he said waving one hand "Eve is sweet and amazing, but she is pretty" Scarlett studied his face without interrupting him "That means she hang out with pretty people that usually don't look at my way twice. Social status"

Scarlett moved her hair over her shoulder "I really don't care about that stuff"

"What.. really?" he asked surprised and she just scrolled her shoulders.

"I think people always hide something inside of them and I prefer to find it out on my own" Scarlett said looking at the boy in the eyes and his lips turned in a small smile, nodding his head. Could those really be teenager problems. Social status?

She felt that maybe it wouldn't have been that difficult to get closer to that boy; he was shy, but he also liked to talk. Scarlett was about to ask something else when someone bumped into her back making her almost fall.

"What the…" but she stopped when she saw that the one that had bumped her was Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles asked with panic in his voice "Are you alright?" Scott didn't say anything he just growl before running out of the house. The moon was starting to affect him. He was changing and his smell was so tasty that her fang almost pop out.

"Oh, God" she heard Stiles said panicking "Oh, God.. I have to.." he turned to her "Sorry, I have to go.. I… I'm sorry" he almost growled when he ran away. Maybe he didn't want to go away. But why was he running after Scott in that way? Was it possible that he knew about werewolves? How? How could he know? How could he believe in it?

Scarlett decided not to worry about the human now, she had to find Scott. Suddenly Allison ran past her calling for Scott and after a moment something caught Scarlett's eyes. It seemed like a shadow, it was dark but a guy moved from the corner of the room. He was wearing a leather jacket, his hair was black and his smell wasn't new to Scarlett. The vampire stopped on her tracks. She knew him. Eight years had passed since the last she had seen of him, but she knew him.

Derek Hale.

He was there for Scott too. She couldn't go, she had to talk to Peter first. Derek wasn't like them. He wouldn't understand


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Scarlett is back! I hope you'll like this new chapter. Let me know!**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs, anything else belongs to Jeff Davis.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

It was Monday. It had been a week, just a week and Scarlett had already had enough of living like that; going to school, chatting with teenagers and restraining her hunger. Derek was in town and she had to be extra careful, Peter still hadn't told her what to do so she had to stay inside her house for the weekend. She was starving, her fangs fought to pop out everytime someone walked close to her. Not eating made her even tired and when the sunlight hit her skin she felt it on fire.

It was her last period: math.

Where's a stick when you need one. She couldn't care less of those stuff, but at least the puppy's friend was in that class too.

Scarlett was at her looker to take her book when the scent of fresh blood hit her. She turned her head and she saw a girl a few feet from her with a small but deep cut. She had cut her finger with paper. That smell made her fangs pop out and her head spin; she really wanted to eat her. Scarlett hand hit accidentally the locker, her head down and her eyes closed. She needed to focus, she really had to focus. But she was so hungry.

"Scarlett, are you ok?" Hearing Evelyn's voice made her had shot up.

"I'm fine" she said nodding her head, trying her best to retract her fangs and when she finally succeeded she turned to the girl.

"Are you sure? You look… pale" Evelyn said, her blood seemed to run a bit faster, but Scarlett could easily be wrong, because of her hunger.

Scarlett nodded once again, putting a strand of her red hair behind her ear "I haven't been feeling very well. I hope I'm not getting sick" she said with a small smile.

"Let's hope not" Evelyn said her eyes fixed on Scarlett who didn't divert her eyes "I have to go" said the girl at some point before showing a forced smile, that Scarlett had noticed. The vampire nodded her head before closing her locker and walk to her next class.

That was close, she thought entering the room. Few students were already inside as was the human that she needed. He was reading something on his book, his lips moving lightly, muttering the words he saw written down.

"Hey" she greeted him with a smile sitting in the chair in front of his. His eyes shot up and a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Hi" he said blinking his eyes "How was your first weekend in Beacon Hills?"

Terrible.

"Good" Scarlett answered nodding her head "Sure, I'd been mostly inside, fixing things at home. What about yours?" She asked. His blood run faster making her hunger grown. This question made him nervous and she saw him scrolling his shoulder.

"Nothing special" he gave out a strange laugh "Just been with Scott. Me and him. Alone" he immediately shook his head with eyes closed.

Scarlett nodded her head "It sounds great"

"Yeah…" He muttered. She could feel his eyes on her when she turned her back at him. She wasn't focused enough. Suddenly her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. Her hand moved fast to take it and read the message.

Need to talk to you. After school, same place.

Scarlett groaned before writing down "Got lacrosse after school."

Almost immediately a new message arrive "Use your imagination, darling"

Scarlett almost throw her phone. It was easy for him, that creepy nurse cover for his stupid ass.

"Hi, Scarlett" her head shot up hearing Lydia's voice.

"You're in this class?" Scarlett asked looking the girl with wide eyes.

Lydia smiled "No, but I had to give a thing to Mr. Rodgers" she said almost annoyed thinking about the teacher. Then she started to talk about something, but an heartbeat took Scarlett's attention. Her head turned slightly to hear it better and she had to control her expression when she realized that that heartbeat belonged to Stiles. He went even faster than usual… because of Lydia?

Did he had a crush on her?

"So I'll see you there? Scarlett?" The vampire looked back at Lydia. He shouldn't had have a crush at all. And on Lydia?

"What?" She asked.

"You get distracted easily" Lydia said crossing her arms "I'll see you at lacrosse?"

"No" Scarlett said, then she show a smile "I need to help at home today" the queen bee frowned before tell her that she had to go and that she would call her later and then she went away.

Scarlett's focus was still on Stiles. She was sure of what she had heard; his blood ran very fast, so his heart was beating differently than usual. She still didn't know how but she could distinguish the causes of fastened heartbeats.

That could be a problem. But Lydia didn't even looked Stiles' way, that meant that Scarlett needed to get closer to the human now more than ever.

When the bell rang Scarlett put the books in her bag and wore her leather jacket before walking out of school. She was walking towards her motorbike when her eyes caught the puppy and the little Argent's sight. They were talking to each other, close proximity as they were about to kiss, when the noise of a klaxon made them turn to a red car. A man got out, he was in his forty and with a simile he waved his hand and Allison did the same.

Argent.

Her fangs pop out, she had finally seen him. She smirked wearing her helmet and starting her motorbike driving away.

She arrived at the woods taking the bike with her. Scarlett walked surrounded by the trees, she walked under their shadow. The sunlight was bothering her. After almost ten minutes she arrived at the oak where usually she met with Peter. She stopped and whistled. After a moment a man in his thirty walked out from the woods, black leather jacket and glowing red eyes. Peter.

"I'm not a dog" he said "You could just call my name"

"Still you came out anyway" at her response a smirk appeared on his face and Scarlett soon did the same, watching him getting closer. He put a hand on her cheek and moved away her hair.

"I've missed you, darling" he said.

"Yeah, sure" Scarlett said smirking before pushing him away, making him laugh.

"There's a reason you're paler than usual?" Peter asked eyeing her up and down.

She put her hands on her hips "I couldn't hunt" she said "You told me"

Peter got closer once again "With Derek around we need to be very careful" he said.

"Well, I need to eat" Scarlett argued rolling her eyes.

"He wouldn't understand, my love" he said rolling up one of his sleeves. Scarlett scoffed. Derek and Scarlett never really liked each other, but after living together for two years they learnt how to bare the presence of the other. Talia and Peter had found Scarlett in the woods, they had killed the vampire that had just turned her. They took her and waited for her to wake up into her new life after her death.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Scarlett asked watching Peter's movements "About our plan?"

"No" he said calmly "He will surely try to stop us"

Scarlett shook her head "The Argents had killed his family" she said "They even killed Laura. They deserve to die" Peter had told her how he had found Laura dying in the woods where they were supposed to meet, he had to kill her. That was how he became the Alpha. He then had to pretend he was still comatose to hide from the Argents.

"I know" he said taking a breath "But Derek had always been like his Mother. He would never kill a human, no matter if they are hunters"

Scarlett scoffed "Idiot"

Then Peter offered his bared wrist to her. Scarlett looked at it before looking back at Peter, knowing what he was doing.

"Are you sure?" She asked hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"Come on, Scar" he said smirking "You've already done that in even more compromising positions" Scarlett fangs pop out and smirked thinking about the old days. Then she bit down the flesh of his wrist and Peter let out a small gasp. The flavor of his blood invaded her mouth. Werewolves' blood was delicious, especially Alphas'. Peter 's blood tasted even more delicious than before.

"Ok, that's it" he said at some point, but she didn't let go too focused on his flavor "Scarlett, enough" he roared glowing his eyes and she immediately stopped. She let him go licking her lips.

"You were more fun" she said smirking. Now she felt restored and focused.

"Let's back to work" Peter said fixing his sleeve "So, how are things going?"

Scarlett crossed her arms "Your Beta is struggling, for what I saw. Are you sure about him?"

"He is my Beta, he'll do as I say" Scarlett scrolled her shoulder. Scott didn't seem that strong, but it was up to Peter.

"Have the two of you got close?" Scarlett shook her head.

"He is very shy" she said "And he got his eyes fixed on someone already" this got Peter's attention "Argent's daughter"

"Oh is that so?" He asked with a content smirk.

Scarlett nodded "She seems naive and too kind to be an huntress. I don't even think she is good at lying"

"If that's true, it's even better. It's going to be easier to kill her" Peter said "But you still need to get closer to Scott"

"You think I don't know that?" She said rolling her eyes.

He studied her face before smirking "What do you have in mind?"

Scarlett grinned seeing how much he knew her "Scott has this strange friend. Stiles" she said "They are always together and I believe he knows what Scott is. I think he has a crush on a girl, so it won't be easy for me to get closer to him. And I have to make them think I'm not part of all of this"

"So?" His smirk only grew more.

"I could never be with them 24/7" she said loving to have him in the palm of her hand "But if I could control Stiles, I would control Scott"

Peter put his hands on her waist pulling her closer "Tell me more"

"Oh you know how it works, darling" she said without stop smirking "Good things happen to who knows how to wait. Don't worry I know exactly what to do" she said leaning closer almost brushing her lips to his "But I'll need your help".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! A new chapter! I'm sorry I'm uploading so slowly but writing this chapter had been very hard, I hope you'll like it!**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs, anything else belongs to Jeff Davis.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

"Do you know what McCall has done?" the piercing voice of Lydia Martin echoed in Scarlett's flat, that was putting some red polish on her nails.

"Don't scream, I can hear you" Scarlett said rolling her eyes "What could he possibly have done?" the puppy didn't seem the kind of guy who caused trouble. Probably he just walked into Lydia and step on her foot.

"He ran into Jackson during practice" Lydia said annoyed "He knocked him down, hurting his shoulder" Scarlett fought a snort to come out from her lips. She could already picture Jackson getting knocked down.

"Really?" She asked almost impressed. The puppy wasn't that bad after all. Jackson was bigger that him and being able to hurt his shoulder was a good sign. Maybe Scott wasn't so useless after all.

"Scarlett, are you laughing?" Lydia asked almost immediately.

Scarlett coughed "Sorry, I was drinking" she said making up an excuse "It's unbelievable"

"Exactly!" Lydia exclaimed, pleased to hear that she agreed with her… or so Lydia thought.

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow" Lydia said taking a breath "I hope it's nothing serious"

Scarlett nodded her head focused on her nails as if Lydia could see her "We need to win this" the vampire frowned looking over her phone. _What a love between this two…_

"Yeah, sure" she said "Look, I need to go now. My… dad is calling for me. I'll see you tomorrow, Lydia"

"Sure" Lydia answered kindly "Goodnight"

 _Finally_ , Scarlett thought hanging up her phone. That girl really liked to talk.

"Who was that?" Scarlett turned her head to see Peter still in bed, one of his arms hanging behind his head. His chest was bare and his lower body was covered with her sheets.

"Just a very loud girl" she said annoyed moving her hair over one of her shoulders "Shouldn't you be gone by now?" she asked with a smirk.

"No cuddles?" Scarlett laughed at that.

"As if we ever do it" Peter laughed to, getting up. A mark of her fangs was visible on his neck. She turned to focus on her nails again, being sure that her polish was perfect.

When Peter got dressed ready to go away, Scarlett turned "Be there on time"

"Please" Peter smirked "As I could forget" the vampire grinned satisfied turning again to her nails. _The plan was ready._

Morning arrived soon. School arrived soon, too soon. She lazily got out the bed and started to get ready. She wasn't hungry, thanks to Peter's blood from the night before. _One less thing to think about._

She arrived at school early as usual. She liked to watch all of those teenagers all around her; it was like being on a restaurant and looking at her menu. She wasn't hungry now, but soon she'll be again.

A familiar scent made her turn to the parking lot. A red car had just arrived and at its inside Scarlett could see Allison Argent, with her daddy inside. She knew it was probably dangerous going to them, but it was less stupid than sit there looking at them when she was supposed to be Allison's friend. So she took a breath wearing the most welcoming smile she could give and she walked to the car.

"Hey, Allison" she greeted the girl who was adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

"Hi, Scarlett" she said kindly then she turned to her father "Dad, this is Scarlett. One of my friends" the man inside the car looked at her with his icy eyes, then a smile appeared on his face before extending his hand, that she took with her gloved one.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett. I'm Chris. Allison told me you're new too, in town" it was almost incredible how a polite man like that can actually hid a murderous monster inside of him.

"Yeah" Scarlett said nodding her head"By now I'm used to be the newcomer"

"Even Scarlett's parents travel a lot" Allison added without stop smiling. Chris looked at Scarlett and she had to admit to feel slightly uneasy, but she smiled with fake kindness hoping that the man hadn't any suspects.

"Well, we are going now, bye dad" Allison said before turning to walk away.

"Of course. Bye, girls" he said with a nod of his head.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Argent" the vampire said.

"Likewise" he answered back before entering his car. Scarlett turned to Allison before starting to walk to school.

 _Argent…_ players, lairs and killers. They weren't that different after all.

"Have you talked to Lydia?" Allison asked while walking, Scarlett fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, she told me" she answered putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're in" Allison said almost relieved smiling at her "I was thinking to ask Scott if he wanted…"

"Wait, wait" Scarlett said stopping Allison "Am I in where?"

Allison looked at her with a frown "Strange she didn't tell you, Lydia was looking forward to"

 _Probably Lydia got distract by her own talking_ , Scarlett thought.

"We want to hang out tomorrow after the game; us, Lydia and Jackson" Allison said "And I wanted to ask Scott if he wanted to come too" Scarlett didn't really want to go out with a bunch of teenagers that she couldn't even eat, but she had to remember that she was supposed to be a normal seventeen years old girl. And girls her age usually liked to socialize.

"Yeah and why would I do that?" she said making Allison frown. Scarlett nearly cursed; she didn't really want to go out with a bunch of teenagers that she couldn't even eat, but she had to remember that she was supposed to be a normal seventeen years old girl. And girls her age usually liked to socialize for whatever reason. She had to find a way to deny that invitation. Even because she already had plans for the following day.

"I mean" she said with a light laugh "You would be two couples, what I'm going to do? Sitting there watching you making out?" Allison blushed with a sheepish laugh.

"No" she said shaking her head "It's not going to happen. Me and Scott aren't even a thing"

Scarlett observed the girl trying to ignore how stupid that conversation was becoming. Allison knew she liked the puppy, Scarlett knew she liked the puppy, everyone knew Allison Argent liked the puppy.

"If you like him then snog him" Scarlett stated making the blush on Allison's cheeks grow. She almost wanted for them to be together, just to see how the story would end.

"Thank you for the offer, but no" Scarlett kept saying "I really don't want to be the fifth wheel" she then started to walk away.

"What about Stiles?" Allison's voice made her turn.

"What about him?" the Argent girl walked closer to Scarlett.

"Maybe I could ask Scott to bring him too" that girl was ruining everything, she was really persistent. But there was no need to have a discussion. There were other ways to do what she had to do.

"You could, yes" Scarlett said with a smirk "Why not? He seems _sweet_ enough"

"Perfect" Allison said happily before walking again. Argent didn't know, but she had just given Scarlett an excuse for what she was about to do.

It was almost lunch time and Scarlett was walking to her looker to pick up a book she needed and for the first time she was walking through the school not wanting to eat someone. She felt almost relieved, it was less stressful for her; Peter's blood was a bless.

She was walking when she spotted Stiles at his locker, with his backpack hanging on one of his shoulders. Scarlett smirked seeing him, he was always able to appear in the perfect time.

"Hey" she said with a delicate tone to not scare him, even if he was hilarious when he jumped in surprise.

Stiles turned his head to her quickly "Scarlett, hi" he smiled awkwardly to her and she could feel his blood pumping faster in his veins. The feeling was delicious and for a moment she wondered what taste he could have.

"Ready for the game tomorrow?" she asked trying to focus again.

"Yeah, yes" he said nodding his head "Even if… I'm not going to do much"

He gave out a small nervous laugh and she observed him; he really didn't believe much in himself.

"That mean that it makes two of us" she said flashing a smile that he returned.

"Listen" she said laying her back on the lockers "I don't know if Scott told you but apparently this little gang of them want to hang out tomorrow after the game" Stiles swallowed making move his Adam's apple before nodding his head.

"Yes, he told me" he said and she felt his blood ran fast again "Are… are you going…?" Scarlett nodded her head elegantly.

"I was hoping you were coming too" she said without stop smiling "I really don't want to go if it's just me with two couples…"

"I am" he interrupted her "I am coming. I mean I will… be there" he smiled nervously at her.

"Cool" she said showing her perfect white teeth with a smile. He looked at her with a light blush, before that his gaze fixed on something behind Scarlett's shoulders. Stiles frowned and Scarlett turned her head to see what he was looking at. In the corridor not far from there were two deputies and looking closely one of them was wearing a golden star shaped badge; the sheriff of Beacon Hills was at their school. _Why?_

"Is everything alright?" she asked turning to Stiles.

"Oh, yeah" he said looking down at her "It's just that that one is my dad" he nodded his head towards the sheriff "I didn't know he was coming here, why is he here?" Scarlett observed Stiles' expression and she noticed something in his gaze; an hunger that she had never seen in him. _He was curious._

"You are dying to know why they're here" she stated with a smirk "You can go, you know?" Stiles look at her with a blush.

"It's not… oh God…" he rumbled groaning "I like talking to you. I really do" his heart was biting like crazy.

 _I can see that,_ she thought glad everything was going as she wanted.

Scarlett gave out a light laugh "I know, don't worry" she said putting an hand on his forearm. Stiles looked quickly at her hand before return his gaze on her, that never stopped smiling.

"You should go" she said gesturing with her head to the two deputies "Or you'll never going to hear them"

He looked at her almost amazed for a moment before nodding his head "I'll see you later. I mean if you're ok with that"

Scarlett nodded "I'm ok with that" Stiles smiled once again before fixing his backpack on his shoulder and walking away.

 _It's going to be fun,_ Scarlett thought with a smirk before walking away.

The night of the game arrived finally; the previous day Scarlett had spent hours and hours hearing Lydia complaining about the puppy and planning how she would introduce Allison to all the guys of the team as an ultimatum to make him play. As if a girl would change her mind by just meeting a good looking guy; the Argent girl seemed to be serious about the puppy… for now, maybe that would have changed if Scott turned in front of the entire school.

She didn't care though. She had other plans.

When she arrived at school that evening the team wasn't there yet; the coach was on the edge, not that she was surprised, he always seemed high. The man even appreciated that Scarlett was wearing a shirt with the color of the Beacon Hills High.

"So" she said laying her back on the frame of the door with her arms crossed "Is McCall going to play tonight?" at her question the coach grinned, making her frown.

"You got a thing for McCall, Black?"

Scarlett frowned deeper "What?"

The coach laughed "You can tell me, I care about my team, except for Greenberg, of course" Scarlett closed her eyes and took a long breath.

"No coach, I don't like McCall" she said.

"Why does anyone like anyone?" Did he like gossiping or something?

"Would you want for me to like someone?" she didn't even know why she asked that, maybe she wanted to find out if a conversation could get any more senseless.

The coach laughed "Not someone of the team" he said "They could get distracted"

 _Right…_

Luckily that conversation ended thanks to some guys that entered the room; they waved at her but they were deep in conversation. She decided to get away from the coach to avoid his strange conversations. Scarlett set down on a bench when she heard two guys talk.

"And they arrested him" one of them said "This morning"

"Apparently she was buried on the ground of his house" another said.

"Unbelievable" the first spoke again while changing his shirt "That's sick guys"

Scarlett got up walking closer and laying her side against the lockers she asked with a fake gentle smile. Beacon Hills didn't seem a town with lots of criminals and she had been very careful that no one would find her victims. She didn't want for the Argents to find out that a vampire was in Beacon Hills.

"Haven't you heard?" the guy whose name was Nick asked turning to her and she just shook her head.

"The police have found the body of the girl killed a few days ago buried in the ground of the Hales' house" Scarlett frowned. Peter had told her that Laura was in the woods, far away from their house.

"And inside the house there was Derek Hale" Nick said, but Scarlett faked a frown. She was new in town, she shouldn't know who Derek was. Nick realized that and started to explain that Derek had moved after the fire and that in the moment he got back someone got killed.

Scarlett couldn't believe he had done something so stupid as buried Laura in his own ground, of course everyone thought it was him. She pictured Derek inside a cell and it almost made her laugh, Derek wouldn't even interfere in her plan.

 _"It's going to be even easier. Your nephew is an idiot"_ she typed a quick text to Peter. It was going even better that she had planned.

Suddenly a different heartbeat made her turn almost unwillingly. The puppy had entered the locker room. She could feel his blood run fast in his veins and that made her hungry, almost desperate to taste his delicious werewolf blood.

"Hi, Scarlett" he said, but his mood was different from usual. He sounded stressed and worried, that made his blood ran even faster. Scarlett had the self control just to nod to him with a small smile. She needed to calm down, but it was really difficult especially if he was that stressed.

"Scarlett, hi" Scarlett looked up hearing Stiles' voice.

"Hey" she said with a smile observing the boy who was getting closer to her with his bag hanging over his shoulder already wearing his jersey. Why didn't he change in the locker room like the others? But then she shook her head surprised by her own stupid thoughts.

"Are you ok?" at his question she nodded her head.

"Sure" she said with confidence "Are you?"

Stiles nodded his head with a goofy smile, before starting to look around.

"I'm starting to think you don't like my company. You are always looking for someone else" he turned to her with wide eyes.

"What..? No! I really like your company… I really…" but her laugh made him stop.

"I'm just messing up with you" she said touching his forearm "He's over there" Scarlett nodded her head towards the direction Scott had disappeared "He surely seemed stressed"

"Tell me about it" he said with a nervous laugh. Scarlett smiled at him before turning to walk away.

The game wasn't going very well… she supposed. The rival team had a giant on the field and the Beacon Hills team wasn't working as a team. The puppy was being useless and once again Scarlett found herself thinking what use she and Peter could made for him. Moreover the presence of Argent and the girl he liked holding a sign for Jackson didn't help Scott, who seemed scared even to run a little faster. Scarlett regretted her decision to join the team, it was so boring.

A vibration in her pocket made her take her phone from her pocket.

" _You seem bored, moonlight"_ she smirked looking at the message.

"Y _ou're on time… Good boy"_ she then put her phone back to its place in the moment Scott got the ball and sprinted towards the rivals net and scored a goal. The audience roared a yell of joy and Scarlett saw Stiles jumping up with raised arms.

It was crazy how Scott was playing now, scoring goal after goal and her gaze fell on the Argent man set next to his daughter. She really hoped he wasn't noticing nothing suspicious… even if it was difficult not to notice something strange, since he was extremely faster than before and the players of the other team were moving away from him on porpoise.

She didn't need to worry about Scott being useless… he would die in a moment anyway.

In the moment the timer signed zero the Beacon Hills team had won and everyone started to yell and ran on the field. Scarlett was silent for a moment, but noticing that she was the only one she yelled too, congratulating with her fellow team members.

"Yes! Oh my God!" she heard Stiles exclaimed relieved. He had been nervous for all the match chewing his glove.

"We won!" she said getting closer to him who turned with his goofy smile.

"It almost seem impossible, right?" she smiled at him.

"Scarlett!" Lydia's voice almost made her turn her eyes, but she held it back turning to the girl.

"Scarlett, I just wanted to say hi" she said with a wide smile not noticing Stiles the slightest "I'll see you tomorrow"

"What? Wait" Scarlett said widening her eyes "Aren't we going out tonight?"

"Haven't you heard about the curfew?" Lydia said and Scarlett fought the urge to curse. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh you… you're right" she said forcing a smile "I just couldn't believe they really set it up" She couldn't believe it. Those stupid police men. Why? Why nothing could go as she wanted? Lydia waved her goodbye once again and Scarlett had to think quickly not to let anyone notice how angry she was and she had to be quick about Stiles too. It had to be that night.

She turned to Stiles "That's a shame?"

"What?" he asked blinking his eyes not sure she was talking to him.

Scarlett smiled "I really wanted to go out tonight"

"Oh…" he hesitated before continue with a bush "Yeah me too"

She smiled at him starting to think about something that could also work "Maybe another time, right?" the boy nodded his head before Scarlett waved her hand turning away from him, she made a few steps before turning again.

"I'm sorry" she said walking close to Stiles once again "I forgot I came by foot here and Lydia is already gone. Could you give me a ride?" she asked biting her lips to show some kind of nervousness.

"What.. me?" he asked incuriously "Yeah, sure!"

"Oh thank you so much!" she said showing a flawless smile. Then she noticed that something had caught Stiles' eyes. She followed his gaze to see his dad talking to the phone, he really didn't seem very happy about what he was hearing.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked as soon as his father hung up his phone.

The man took a breath "We have to relies Derek Hale" Stiles' heartbeat went faster.

"What? Why?" he asked with his eyes widened.

"The girl we found" the sheriff said taking a breath "Was his sister" Stiles' expression became worried and confused, he was surely trying to understand what was happening, but he couldn't he missed too many of pieces.

"But don't worry about that" the man said before turning to Scarlett "And who is your friend?"

"What?" Stiles exclaimed before turning to her too "Oh, yeah. She is Scarlett"

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett" he said extending his hand to her "I'm Noah Stilinski, Stiles' father" the girl took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir" she said kindly with her usual white smile. The man smiled at her one last time before turning to his son who seemed deep in thoughts.

"You're coming home, right?" he said eyeing his son "You are not wondering around"

"No, no I have to…" Stiles said quickly before stop suddenly "I'm driving Scarlett home and then I'll be back" he said forcing a smile. The man look between his son and the girl almost impressed and nodded his head saying goodbye to her and repeating to Stiles to go straight back home after taking Scarlett to her house.

"Oh God" she heard him say before turning and she noticed both the puppy and the Argent girl missing. Maybe he had killed her by now.

"I have to look for Scott" Stiles said urgently "I'll be right back, um… Wait for me at my car"

"Yeah sure" she said nodding her head "I'll… look for Allison" he gave out a nervous laugh before running away. She waited for him to disappear before taking her phone from her pocket.

" _Get ready"_ she typed to Peter _"He is almost ready"_

She waited in the dark and she could see something moving in the dark, covered by the shadow and the darkness of the trees. He was there ready to follow her plan.

It was almost funny how Stiles had parked his car away from the crowd and how people got away from the field. Suddenly she heard steps echoed in the dark, she lied closer at the wall, careful to not being seen by Stiles who was searching for his keys in his pocket. He didn't even reached his car when a dark figure walked out of the shadow. His face was covered by a dark hood, but she knew very well who he was. He walked behind Stiles and when he got closer enough he attacked the boy. She looked at the scene, Peter had pushed Stiles to the ground hand he started to scratch him with his claws wherever he could.

 _Not to deep, Peter, we don't need another werewolf._

Stiles tried to get away from him but Peter wouldn't let him. He was covered in cuts now and he was getting tired since even his screams were getting lower. In that moment she got out from the shadow yelling at Peter who growled back at her. She could almost see him smirk, while glowing his eyes red at her so she showed her fangs. He attacked her careful not to hurt her as did she. They needed to seem fighting each other. After throwing some punch and shoves at each other she managed to throw Peter away from her and then the man ran in the woods with a last smirk.

Then she turned to Stiles. He was on the ground groaning covered in blood.

"Oh, God! Stiles!" she exclaimed faking worry kneeling at his side. She took him in her arms "You have to stay awake alright?" she said urgently, but the only thing he could do was cough and grown in pain.

"It's going to be ok, I promise" she said caressing his face "It's going to be ok" She popped out her fangs before biting her own wrist and put it in front of the boy's face.

"You have to drink it" she said with a urgent tone "Please" he looked at her tiredly "Please, Stiles" he took a breath before allowing her to put her bloody wrist on his mouth. He started to suck her blood eagerly by the minute and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself as his wounds started to heal and she could started to feel Stiles' fear as it was hers.


End file.
